


黑暗天堂

by lady_AmanitaMiscaria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_AmanitaMiscaria/pseuds/lady_AmanitaMiscaria
Summary: *主仆置换*轻微的D/S





	黑暗天堂

**Author's Note:**

> *主仆置换  
> *轻微的D/S

夏尔接起电话的时候，塞巴斯蒂安·米夏埃利斯正在一门之隔的卧室里咳嗽，声音喑哑断续，像吐不出毛球的雄猫。安德森女士，米夏埃利斯老师的日程不好安排，你们应该更早打这个电话。夏尔将手从作痛的太阳穴甩向桌面，打翻了桌上的水杯，又捏起抹布擦拭那片湿润闪光，水流徐徐流淌。他扔下电话走进卧室时塞巴斯蒂安已经停止咳嗽，虚弱又苍白地倒在天鹅绒里，像一枝将要枯萎的百合，身上有苦橙和冷杉混合的古龙水味，还有属于病人的——药物，唾液，被褥以及大蒜的味道。夏尔把止咳水从西柚色稀释成粉红色，一只手垂向床铺，任由男人亲吻它，留下滚烫的水渍与鼻息。塞巴斯蒂安，他说，他们更改了讲座日期，我不得不提前让你康复。

夏尔·凡多姆海伍八月来到米夏埃利斯的私人住宅兼画室，他穿过漫长走廊，玻璃窗外是大片鸢尾花，塞巴斯蒂安·米夏埃利斯坐在天光下涂抹一幅蓝色画布。他鼻尖上架着金丝眼镜，从喉头发出哂笑声，说这里充满了没落旧贵族的腐朽味道。那于夏尔而言无疑是恶毒讽刺，然而他需要钱，没什么不能忍耐的。夏尔说米夏埃利斯先生，我有自信可以照顾您的日常生活，我——闭嘴。米夏埃利斯说，我亲爱的孩子，如果你还想要这份工作，就给我闭嘴。

塞巴斯蒂安·米夏埃利斯不是一个好脾气的主人，艺术家们都是那样，或者说人们对艺术家的印象常常那样。他恶毒又刻薄，有自己的一套准则，懂得如何刁难仆人，衬衫由不同香调的摩勒沃兹古龙水在一周内轮番执掌，会因为晚餐的芦笋上有黄油勃然大怒。夏尔时常从女仆手里接过红茶和司康饼送进画室，留她们冲进厨房里啜泣。是的先生，他们都是白痴，那些阔太太买下欧姬芙的画还以为那是张照片，人们不懂得欣赏超现实主义，我也是白痴，您要喝茶吗。米夏埃利斯的眼睛从画布上移开，冷冷地瞪他。你母亲没有教你礼仪吗，少爷。夏尔把掉在地上的颜料管装进盒子里，我的母亲教给我很多东西，米夏埃利斯先生。他说。

他没有说谎，母亲的确教给他很多东西，比如有些事情一定会发生，或许并非在装饰了鎏金与羽毛的宫殿里，而是在贴满白瓷砖的浴室，在米夏埃利斯打开门，而他正在雾气里赤裸着身体的时候。

偶然之中存在必然，即使那不过是上帝失了手的一个骰子。他给他披上鹿皮浴巾，要他光着脚去画室，夏尔将浴巾的一角拖拽在地上，七层纱裹着莎乐美，踩碎满地葡萄汁液横流，在地板上留下一串水迹。他身旁是鲜切花卉和甜味水果，米夏埃利斯坐在画布后，那里面没有夏尔·凡多姆海伍的五官，他的皮肤碎裂又融化，骨骼折碎了揉进颜料里，眼睛是蓝色赛璐珞，血脉贲张地炸裂在画布上。他们在静谧里对峙，虎视眈眈，直到米夏埃利斯推翻木质画架，颜料污脏地渍了一地，他解开衬衫领口的纽扣，吻他手臂上玫瑰色的痣，牛奶浇在脊背上冷而痒。他不是孩子了，夏尔想，有些事情一定会发生。儿童时代他养育过蜜蜂，在玻璃花房的最深处，天堂鸟和龟背竹垂落的枝叶下，越过那些六棱形蜂房的尽头，雄蜂们爬向蜂后与她交媾，然后死在她身上。那些蜜蜂让他想起蜂蜜，蜂蜜又让他想起一场父亲心血来潮的仲夏节野餐会，他把蓝莓渍入蜂蜜罐里，液体琥珀摇摇欲坠。陌生男人坐在远处紧张地看着他咽下那些蓝色莓果。蕾切尔夫人手里捏着苹果派，贝壳光泽的指甲上沾着一粒乳白奶油。她垂下眼帘微笑，把他搂在怀中，用缀满蕾丝的袖子挡住他的视线。夏尔，不要害怕，那位年轻的先生只是看见了蜂后。

有些事情一定会发生，在他的儿童时代，那座巴洛克式内装风格的大宅还没有属于银行的时候，夏尔·凡多姆海伍在卧室门的背后窥探到父母的游戏。在那里他的母亲不再如白日里死气沉沉，炎热夏季不会让她气喘昏厥，她是来自黑暗天堂的女皇帝，披着昏暗灯光裁制的雪貂皮斗篷，手执属于她的权杖。他第一次接触黑暗天堂的真相，站在橡木门的背后，与父母远隔在另一个遥远世界，双腿绞紧，颤栗从头皮流向脚趾。米夏埃利斯对外介绍他，说他是自己的助手，其实他只会画简单的素描，最多能表现静物的明暗调子，与米夏埃利斯羡人的才华不同，那些平庸画技只能归功于家庭教师的不懈努力。当米夏埃利斯在酒会上让他与人握手时，夏尔想，他在哪里协助他呢，天哪，恐怕是在床上或是光滑冰凉的模特台。那是两份迥异又殊途同归的工作，他是殷切期待着米夏埃利斯新作的画商的诅咒，是火焰里的伊斯塔尔，要他挣脱缪斯亲昵的臂膀。他们在地板上纠缠，有毒的钴蓝颜料碰翻在皮肤上，像变了调的罂粟花含苞待放。画家在欢愉的顶点狂乱呢喃他的名字，埋首在他腿间吸吮汁液，像跪拜厄洛斯神殿里裸体的少女神像。判若两人，夏尔想。结束后他翻下床去厨房准备红茶，切开新鲜苹果煮进茶壶里。米夏埃利斯恢复了平日的刻薄模样，甚至更甚，他把茶杯在墙上摔得粉碎，笑容阴冷地咆哮，咒骂并且侮辱他，说自己从不喝加了苹果的茶，该死，看看你都带来什么，我的生活因为你一团糟。夏尔靠在角柜上端详他，捡起碎片扔进垃圾桶，空腹让他饥肠辘辘。米夏埃利斯在背后高声讥讽，为什么不说话，那些他妈的苹果塞住了你的嘴吗。

妈妈，我在蜂巢里看见了蜂后！她好大，所有蜜蜂都爬向她！

亲爱的，为什么不说话，说点什么吧。母亲说。她的高跟鞋踩在丈夫双腿之间，那是一双夏尔从未见过的黑色高跟鞋，仿佛切下了魔鬼的双角磨制，在她脚下虔诚地吻那些雪白小巧的脚趾。在门后的黑暗天堂里，热气升腾，他看见父亲眼睛灼烫，诡异的突起在腹下缓缓肿胀。

他用凡多姆海伍古老的家族姓氏侮辱夏尔，说他是死蛆女王，听起来像亨利四世的皇后，那个充满洛夫克拉夫特风格与哥特浪漫主义色彩的难听外号跟随着他，落在撕碎的画纸和一片枯萎的康乃馨上。米夏埃利斯在画室里用冰冷声音呼喊夏尔，仿佛他的生物课从未及格，不知道蛆没有发育出翅膀，不能从楼下飞跃到走廊尽头。夏尔站在窗帘温吞的阴影里念诵爱慕者的来信，收信者未曾被感动，他只讥讽那些热切字句。追赶潮流的小丑，如果把我和一个罗德岛毛头小子的画放在一起，他们不会有人认得出来。夏尔说或许你会考虑结婚，他从信封里抽出三张照片，说这些都是美丽又敏感的上流社会小姐，会被棉被里的豌豆硌醒，为你笔下的半只天鹅内脏流泪。你觉得我会结婚。米夏埃利斯把脸埋在手掌里，你觉得我能结婚是吗。您是一个努力的人，夏尔看着他。您甚至可以试着再努力一些。他说。只要你知道自己的神经何时崩断。

那次关于结婚的讽刺谈话后不久，米夏埃利斯就在多雨的三月患上感冒，他因肌肉疼痛与高烧在床上辗转，哑着嗓子索要一杯利口酒。夏尔·凡多姆海伍捏着两粒药片，不行，先生，要先吃药。他拽住他的袖子低声咒骂，手被捏着按在床沿，听话，先生，如果不按时服药你就不会好转。他在被褥纠缠里无力地反抗，夏尔不得不更强硬地束缚住乖戾的病人，甚至将被子翻下了床，他跨坐在床沿上，感到自己像一个辛勤的精神病院护工。然后忽然地，他看见米夏埃利斯腹部以下的某个部分缓缓地鼓胀，像一枚怪异的卵终于发育成熟，即将有什么破壳而出。夏尔，夏尔，母亲在黑暗天堂里对他耳语，不要害怕，那位年轻的先生只是看见了蜂后。他们在片刻的尴尬里僵持，直到米夏埃利斯开始深深吸气，滚出去，他用尽全力咆哮，离开我的房间！停止你捉弄我的游戏我不会吃药——我让你吃药。夏尔·凡多姆海伍看着他，缓缓伸出手，把橘红色胶囊摊开在米夏埃利斯面前。张开你的嘴，我命令你吃药。

是蜂后啊！妈妈，是蜂后！

他给盐煎芦笋浇上热熔黄油，把切成块的苹果泡进茶壶，翻动一块蘑菇馅饼的两面。米夏埃利斯坐在餐桌对面，眼睛沉郁地越过报纸。很久之前，他说。我在凡多姆海伍伯爵的野餐会上见过你。那时你不是孩子也不是青年，而是一只尚未得到腹部的蜂后，夏尔，你就像你的母亲。夏尔大笑起来，他把晚餐端上桌，压着腰摩挲米夏埃利斯的脸，手指探入他的口腔，湿润的，柔软的。如果他在十年前就确信自己来自同一个天堂，那么这十年间，属于母亲的魔力无时不刻不在扯动他那些可怜的神经，这些愚蠢滑稽的挣扎是多么无力。米夏埃利斯先生，他捏起叉子从馅饼上剜下一块，送到米夏埃利斯嘴边。这盘蘑菇馅饼里我加了一些毒蘑菇。它们不会致死，但是会让你生病，你会在疼痛与幻觉里呕吐，虚弱地躺下，将最脆弱的部分由我控制，正如你所愿。

那位年轻的先生只是看见了蜂后。

有些事情一定会发生，就在黑暗天堂里。

米夏埃利斯沉默地看着那块馅饼，他抿紧嘴唇，喉结翕动，瞳孔缓慢地收缩，夏尔在那双眼睛里看见死人的鬼魂，来自早逝的父亲在黑暗天堂的缩影，在那扇沉重的橡木门后，母亲饱满的乳房就像蜂后幼虫雪白的身体。米夏埃利斯先生，他说，您是一个努力的人。泪水顺着他的眼眶滑落。

我不该去那场野餐会，他说，我不该让你踏进我的房子。他从银叉上咬下食物咽入喉咙，张开了嘴，要夏尔确认那些蘑菇馅饼已经完全流向胃里。我的少爷，他说，我的主人。求求您吻我吧，在我病倒之前。

夏尔推开餐桌上的器皿，鲜切月季在地板上摔散了花瓣，米夏埃利斯捏住他的下巴将他拽向自己，把他绞在怀中吻他，嘴唇颤抖，语无伦次，冷汗漫过痉挛的皮肤，他把手浸入蜂蜜罐，裹着粘稠液体抚摸画家的脸，亲爱的孩子不要流眼泪，告诉我你看见了什么。他在癫狂的谵妄里痛哭，我看见黄色黑色，野蜂，白百合花束，那是爱情啊，少爷啊我的少爷，我在溪谷边的野餐会上看见你，蛰肢在白塔夫绸衬衫里蠕动，嘴里塞满蓝莓百合花。他安抚地吻男人的额头和脸颊，用手背擦去他脸上薄雾似的汗珠，米夏埃利斯倒在他怀里，双手蜷成笼形送向他嘴唇，少爷啊，我抓住了蜂后！

它蛰了我，  
它蛰了我，  
它蛰了我……


End file.
